Night of Christmas Pain
by Ghost Spark
Summary: Christmas was just creeping up around the corner.But for one blue haired singer, Christmas would be just like any other day.Full of pain, misery and fights.Mildly depressing.Involes mainly Murdoc and 2D.


Its that time again.I was bored.And I decided tomake aone shot for you all.Yes, I know its a little late 'cos Christmas is already over, but oh well.It's still a good read I guess.

Beware: This is depressing.Believe me, it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz.Never will.

* * *

The blue-haired man fell to the floor after being harshly kicked in the stomach. 

"Ge' up, dullard!" an angry voice shouted.His voice seemed to echo around the carpark.

2-D didn't want get up.But he knew what would happen if he didn't.So he forced himself to sit up in a comfortable position, trying not to make eye contact the man before him.

"I swear down I didn' take ya cross, Murdoc" 2-D said with no emotion.He was in too much pain to care that much anyway.

Murdoc was beginning to grow to lose his temper and patience.He had been beating the young singer since he found out his cross was not around his neck.That was late evening.It was now nearly 1am in the morning and the bassist had no intension of stopping until 2-D gave him the answer he was looking for.

He walked over to the slumped figure on the floor and reached down to his level.He roughly seized him by the chin and forced him to look into the bassist's mismatched eyes.

"Stu-Pot love, Haven' you learnt already?" Murdoc said, a smirk forming on his thin lips."I've been doin' this sort of thin' since you first arrived at Kong, snd still you manage to get on the wrong side of me"

2-D looked at his bandmate through his bruised eyes.There was a hint of sadness in them.But if Murdoc saw that, he would just call him harsh words for being a wimp and probably beat him up some more.There were times when 2-D took Murdoc's words to heart and he actually conviced himself he was a loser, wimp, helpless without anybody, couldn't stand up for himself etc.That was until Noodle or Russel reassured him that Murdoc was in one of his bad tempers again and that none of it was true.2-D wondered how he would have survived without them sometimes.

Murdoc saw the empty look in his eyes.He knew to well what that meant."Thinkin', dullard?" he grunted, "you don't do that often"

2-D came out of his trance like state and stared into the satanist's eyes.He felt uncomfortable with the way this was going.He didn't know wht he was going to do, and he suspected he wasn't going to like it either.The reply to Murdoc answer was silence.

Murdoc half expected this, so he was not surprised.

"You thinkin' about someone comin' in and stoppin' this shite I'm puttin' ya through?" The smirk returned to his face."Russel can' do anythin' about it, 'e's in Manchester doin' some sort of crappy interveiw or somethin'." 2-D slightly struggled to get out of Murdoc's grip.But his grip was made of iron, which made it impossible to get out of.Murdoc did notice this but chose ignored it.

"An' Noodle's tucked up sleepin' in 'er room" Murdoc drew a deep breath of the cold, December air."Well, she should be..."

...Silence.It was so quiet, you could hear the icy wind whistle through spaceyarea.It remained like this for a few minutes.

"Now where's me fuckin' cross?" Murdoc said after the brief silence.

2-D paused again before he spoke."I told you! I don' 'ave any fuckin' cross!" He blurted out.

"Do you wanna live to see Christmas Day, face-ache?" Murdoc growled.

"Of course I do" 2-D murmured .

"Then stop bein' a bloody prick" Murdocrealesed his chin, with a hard shoveand stood up.He gave him one final kick in the stomach and walked off to his winnebago.

2-D cluched his stomach.The aftershock of the kick was so painful, that 2-D was on the verge of tears.He didn't normally cry that often.He always saw it as a sign of weakness.

"Practise.Tomorrow mornin'.If your not there by half eleven _sharp_, expect a lil' visit from my fist" And with that Murdoc shut his 'bago door with a slam, resuming to his usual activites of drinking, smoking and bass playing.Thus, leaving 2-D in pain, in a freezing cold carpark.Plus, it was night time.Which meant a few zombies were probably lurking around dark corners.So there would be a few moans and groans coming from the entrance every so often.

The 'bago door soon opened again to reveal a now shirtless Murdoc."Oi, while your still 'ere look for me damned cross, you lazy ass!" The slam of the 'bago door seemed louder this time.

'So much for my Christmas spirit' 2-D thought to himself.He so wanted to go back to his room and fall under the covers.Forgetting the whole night ever happened.But his legs and feet refused to co-operate with him.He sighed and closed his eyes for second, remembering what his life was like before the Gorillaz were formed.But he couldn't decide whether it was better or worse than the present life he had now.He opened his eyes again to the dim blackness of the carpark, much to his displeasure.He knew he had to go to sleep sometime soon.Had only about 6 hours sleep to cram in before he was woken rudely again by his annoying alarm clock or a hyped up Noodle jumping on his bed.Either way, his migranes always seemed to get the better of him.

He grabbed the wall for support and pushed himself off the ground.He eventually found his bedroom door and made his way inside.It was pitch black inside but he knew his room well enough to know where the bed was.He tripped and dodged some random objects on his way there, but he had eventually go there in the end.

He fell face down on to his comfy bed and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.Already dreading what the next day would bring.

Outside, it was snowing.Heavily.It kind of matched 2-D's mood.Dark, cold and disguised by its beauty.

* * *

-Sniff- Told ya it was depressing... 

Reveiws would be nice :)


End file.
